transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimlock
Grimlock is an Autobot and former leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, now called the Dinobots during and after the Great War, and a member of Goldbug's team on Earth. He is considered a wild card among the Autobots. Grimlock originally transformed into a tank until Shockwave experimented on him and his team. As a result of the Decepticon's experiments, Grimlock lost the ability to speak properly. However, by the year 2183, Grimlock had somehow regained the ability to speak properly through unknown means. History War for Cybertron Grimlock and Swoop were two powerful best friends who'd apparently taken no side in the war for the planet. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, came to them to recruit them to the cause. Grimlock dismissed the Decepticon threat, claiming they were "too stupid" to mess with him and Swoop. The Autobots tried to explain that the Dark Energon could ravage Cybertron permanently, but Grimlock and Ironhide almost came to blows. Optimus began playing to Grimlock's self-centered ego, saying no one was stronger than Grimlock and Swoop, to the former's pleasure. Ironhide and Bumblebee joined in, but adding that with Dark Energon, Megatron and his forces could be stronger than Grimlock and Swoop. Grimlock decided that he and Swoop would consider joining the Autobots, but just as negotiations were to begin, Grimlock noticed Swoop had been missing since the Autobots arrived. Grimlock said they would speak once Swoop was rescued from the Decepticons. Once Swoop was safe, he immediately joined the Autobots in gratitude. Grimlock declared he wouldn't join the Autobots yet, but tag along to protect his best friend. Grimlock subsequently actively participated in the campaigns to save the Core of Cybertron. Grimlock said that even though the Decepticon army was waiting for them at the Core, all they'd wait for from him was a butt-kicking. Ironhide pondered aloud if it was a good idea to bring Grimlock along, but as Optimus put it, "Do you want to be the one to argue with them?" Grimlock also participated in the battle against the massive Decepticon Trypticon, and presumably stayed behind with Optimus on Cybertron while the Autobot population evacuated the planet. Grimlock was apparently wandering around an Energon purification station the Autobots had been using, and picked a fight with the Autobots. To his utter surprise, the Autobots beat Grimlock, and he finally joined them. Before the Great Exodus, Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition were ordered to help guard the Ark prior to its launch. However, they picked up unusual energy emissions from the Sea of Rust and Grimlock had them steal a dropship to go investigate. It turned out Shockwave and his Insecticons had discovered an ancient Cybertronian Space Bridge. They battled the Insecticons but four of the team were captured. Shockwave decided to use them as guinea pigs in an experiment, using the DNA of creatures discovered on an energy-rich planet to reformat the LSC into massively powerful dinosaur forms. While all members of the team were experimented on, Grimlock's change was the most extreme. Shockwave rerouted a large amount of the energy for his cerebral circuitry in order to boost his already impressive physical strength. Once the change was complete, Grimlock was more powerful and durable than almost any other Cybertronian, but the changes left him mentally impaired, limiting his ability to think. In order to control him, Shockwave placed an inhibitor in Grimlock which prevented him from transforming. Following a pain-based test, the restrained Grimlock was approached by a recently ousted Starscream, who offered to free Grimlock in exchange for his help battling Megatron. Grimlock proposed a counter-offer: grabbing the less than cautious Starscream and using him as a projectile to smash the control console. Now free, Grimlock made his way through the duplicate space-bridge tower Shockwave and his Insecticons had constructed, leaving a path of destruction and dead bodies in his wake. He eventually managed to track down and free Swoop. Grimlock was perturbed to see Swoop's personality remained the same, as did his ability to transform. It didn't help that Swoop greatly enjoyed his new form and that unlike Grimlock, Swoop couldn't remember the torture they had endured. The pair attempted to track down Slug but, just before reaching his containment lab, was intercepted by Hardshell who tried to slow them down using a mounted turret. Working together, Swoop and Grimlock defeated the Insecticon and used his face to open a door. Arriving at Slug's lab, they found a massive tunnel leading to the depths of the tower, where the Insections were feeding on unlucky Decepticons. Separated from Swoop, Grimlock was taunted by Shockwave and Kickback for his inability to transform. Enraged, he chased Kickback down before being attacked by a giant Insecticon. Grimlock defeated it, but Kickback's taunts about his defeat in the Sea of Rust angered him to such a degree, he over-rode Shockwave's block and transformed to his T-rex form. Making short work of Kickback's forces, he drove the Insecticon to retreat...straight into a collapsing door, brought down by Slug. Reunited, Grimlock and Slug made their way to the exterior base of the tower where they met with Swoop. The trio then travelled through the Insecticon infested area, eventually stumbling upon Snarl, trapped in a forcefield and being tortured by Sharpshot. While Slug and Swoop tried to free Snarl, Grimlock battled the Insecticons and brought down the forcefield generator. He then slaughtered a terrified Sharpshot. At Slug's suggestion, they made their way to a place where Snarl could be repaired. The LSC made their way to an observation deck which not only oversaw Shockwave's space bridge, but contained files on the forms Shockwave had forced upon them, including the one he had planned for the missing Sludge. It was then the team threw aside their previous name and took the title Sharpshot and Kickback had given them, the Dinobots. In the lab, Slug revealed the tower's purpose in transporting the Decepticons to an energy-rich planet and, against Grimlock's wishes, contacted Prime. Grimlock updated Optimus but refused to rally together, deciding that the Dinobots would handle things their way. Unfortunately, Shockwave activated the space bridge and Grimlock was thrown into the air. Saved by Swoop, he was transported close to the control center of the tower before the winds became too much, separating them. Crashing into the tower, Grimlock tried to sneak up on Shockwave, but found himself once more restrained. As Shockwave finalised procedures with Megatron, a furious Grimlock transformed himself free, tore off and ate Shockwave's arm, and smashed the control console. Unfortunately, this massively destabilised the tower and it collapsed before he could escape. However, as the Dinobots watched the tower collapse, something was transported from the space bridge to the now unstable wormhole formed above Cybertron. Grimlock was thought lost in the subsequent explosion, but in time, his team-mates—whom he christened the Dinobots—found his deactivated form and revived him. Following the departure of the Ark and Nemesis from Cybertron, Grimlock and his Dinobots, in concert with Ultra Magnus, tried to keep the Decepticons away from other Autobot ships who were departing their world. After Ultra Magnus was shot down in his vessel, Grimlock and the Dinobots ventured into the wastelands to recover him, only to discover upon reaching his ship that he had been already been captured by Shockwave's bestial Predacons. Grimlock battled one of their number, Backbite, in dinosaur mode, but was overtaken by primordial rage and lost control of himself, turning on his fellow Dinobots. As they calmed him down, Backbite fled with a captive Swoop. Pursuing the Predacon to Shockwave's prison fortress in the Rust Sea, the Dinobots staged a raid and liberated the prisoners—Ultra Magnus among them—but as they attempted to escape, they were confronted by the Shockwave's lieutenant Ser-Ket and her new prize: a brainwashed Swoop who swore fealty to Shockwave. Grimlock proposed a one-on-one battle with Ser-Ket: if Grimlock won, Ser-Ket would restore Swoop, but if he lost, he would surrender himself willingly. Ser-Ket agreed, and the battle was well-matched until Grimlock transformed into dinosaur mode. Losing control, he easily bested his foe, but again turned on his comrades, only being roused from his blinding fury by begging from Swoop, who had returned to himself after a knock to the head. The day was not yet won, however—Ser-Ket survived, and threatened the Dinobots once again in her mightier dragon mode. Only when her head was run through with Grimlock's sword was she finally defeated. Immediately following this victory, however, the Dinobots and Magnus were attacked by Shockwave himself, who disabled them with an electromagnetic pulse and took them back to one of his laboratories. He placed Grimlock on his operating table, intending to have a remote-controlled avatar in his image carry out an operation that would remove all remaining traces of sentience from Grimlock, but fortunately, Magnus and the others were able to escape the cell they had been placed in and burst into the lab before the process could begin. The Dinobots tore Shockwave's avatar apart, and Grimlock announced that they would be staying on Cybertron to protect it and root out Shockwave and any other lingering Decepticon threats. Grimlock eventually became a leader of one of Cybertron's surviving underground cities, who gravely heard appeals and delivered judgements from his throne, although he could only take so many complaints at once. Later Sludge came with Firestar who requested help tracking down a murderer. Grimlock, who had a falling out with New Kalis refused to help, going as far to transform into his dino-form just to state how serious he was. When Sludge and Snarl disobeyed Grimlock and hunted down Airwave, Grimlock apologized for his behavior when the duo returned. The team eventually moved to the city of Last Spark. On a later patrol, Grimlock and Swoop encountered more Forged, who were guarding one of Shockwave's many laboratories. Swoop accidentally released one of Shockwave's experiments- a cloned, organic Tyrannosaurus, which proceeded to battle Grimlock. The T. rex and several other reptiles battled against the Dinobots. The battle spilled over into Last Spark, but the Dinobots triumphed after overheating the dinosaur's energon-based physiologies, causing them to dissolve. During Grimlock's visit to New Kalis, the city was hit with a massive tremor. A short time later, the cavern housing the city began to fill with energon, and Grimlock ended up transforming to dino mode to get the population evacuating. Beast Hunters #5 He encouraged them by using his fire breath, inadvertently helping in the destruction of the city. As they headed for the surface, they encountered a huge razor snake, which Grimlock managed to kill, despite it almost eating him. They reached the surface to find Cybertron had been restored and an Autobot signal was coming from Kaon. They were subsequently attacked by a squad of Forged and then a Predacon joined the party. The Dinobots battled it, until Sludge turned up with Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee and the beast was forced into retreat. Though Grimlock was hesitant about cooperating with the other Autobots again, they headed for Kaon. When the Predacon turned up again, Swoop led it into a trap so that Grimlock and Bumblebee could blast it before trapping it underground. They eventually reached Kaon, where Grimlock announced he planned to build an all new city named New Spark. Transformers Revolution Grimlock was a prisoner aboard Lockdown's ship until the Autobots detached that section and flew it to China, though Strikus Prime did not inform his troops of their presence. When Blazorwrath's new Decepticons shot down their ship, Strikus went to recruit the Dinobots for their aid. Strikus was nevertheless amazed that the "legend" existed, and freed Grimlock and his men. Strikus explained to Grimlock that the Creators intended to wipe them all out, and urged them to stand with him, or refuse and die. Grimlock immediately challenged Strikus, but despite his immense size and strength, was bested in combat. Grimlock submitted to Strikus's lead, and allowed the Autobot leader to mount him. Grimlock and Strikus led the Dinobot-Autobot charge into Hong Kong, where Grimlock killed many Decepticons with ease. Grimlock later helped escort the Seed to a safe location, but Lockdown arrived and turned his tractor beam on them. Grimlock and the Dinobots would have been captured once again had Strikus not destroyed the tractor projector with a well-placed shot. Strikus ordered Grimlock and the others to flee while he fought Lockdown. The group subsequently held the line on a nearby bridge until Strikus, Bumblebee, and their human allies triumphed and killed Lockdown (though he survived). Strikus granted Grimlock and the Dinobots their freedom, and Grimlock happily departed with his team for parts unknown. Grimlock and the other Dinobots would occasionally return to aid the Autobots in the War against the Decepticons, and Grimlock accepted Speedimus as the new Leader of the Autobots after Strikus reverted and Optimus died. Grimlock and the Dinobots were among the Cybertronians who returned to Cybertron when they were called back for emergency stasis. Transformers Frontier While Goldbug, Olivia Holt and Hound were tracking down the Decepticon prisoner Underbite, Grimlock came out of hiding and attacked them. Goldbug was surprised by Grimlock's sudden ability to speak normally- and after a couple minutes of fighting, they managed to gain Grimlock's trust. The Dinobot didn't remember how he ended up on Earth or how he came out of stasis, but expressed how relieved he was to see familiar faces. Grimlock joined them when they found Underbite, and battled the Decepticon with his allies. Personality Grimlock is an ego-maniacal, impatient and willful Autobot. As he's more than willing to disobey any direct order if he thinks that the ends will justify his means. He gets anger issues if anyone dares to tick him off, they're scrap. Despite that, he is loyal to the Autobot cause and is willing to risk his life to rescue his comrades from capture. During Shockwave's experimentation on him, Grimlock gained a new "Alt Mode" at the cost of his ability to speak properly, making him more aggressive than ever. Grimlock's impaired speech pattern hide's a surprisingly intelligent mind. In Robots in Disguise 2015, Grimlock is shown to be jovial, friendly, and likes to break things or use violence as a way of getting things across, which gender does not matter in a punching situation for Grimlock. He stated in True Colors, that he is "not a bad guy". His preferred method of attack is charging in and beating the lugnuts out of his enemies. Grimlock is also shown to be more mature and a bit smarter than he was during the War for Cybertron, and he has better speech patterns and is less arrogant. However, he is still shown to be easily angered on some occasions. Because of his good natured personality, it remains unknown why he was placed on the Alchemor in the first place. Grimlock revealed that is his frighten of Earth domesticated cats in Out of Focus. In Even Robots Have Nightmares, Grimlock's fear was in his dream as he was menaced by a kitten and hanged from a tree to avoid it. Despite his aggressive side, Grimlock is very helpful and a real appealing Dinobot. He likes to hang out with his friends, show off his fighting skills and mostly punch bad guys. Powers and Abilities Physically, Grimlock is one of the strongest Cybertronians alive, he has accomplished amazing feats using his berserk, monstrous strength, he has pushed down towers with ease, break through steel walls, single-handedly took down an army of Decepticons, was able to go one-on-one with Megatron (in G1 Universe) , smash boulders with his bare hands. There are some rumors that Grimlock's strength is limitless, he might even overpower Bio-Blast, his rage also fuels him with might, the angrier he becomes, the stronger he gets. He is also equipped with an Energy Sword (Flame Swords in different media). In his Dinobot/T-Rex Mode, Grimlock's strength is somewhat stronger than his Cybertronian Form, his jaws are so powerful, he can bite through virtually anything (unknown if he can actually bite through the apex armor), Grimlock can also eat Decepticons up (though it does not power him up like Chompazoids do). His T-Rex mode also has the ability to breath fire, the fire that Grimlock breathes is so hot, it can burn buildings from miles away, this flame can also burn Decepticons down. His lack of fear makes him a dangerous foe, he loves to fight, often he starts one, he isn't afraid to fight either Bruticus or Devastator. But his berserk-like anger makes him too dangerous to other Autobots as well, (as stated by some Autobots that "In the battlefield, better fear Grimlock than the hoard of Decepticons around you"). He appears to be the stronger member on his team, as Goldbug stated that Grimlock is the team's muscle. Notes and Trivia *Given that Grimlock was from Kaon, it is unlikely he was born with a name. Whether he took a name for himself like Megatron or was given one by the Autobots remains unknown. Category:Autobots Category:Transformers: Robots in Disguise Autobots